1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to control valve systems. More particularly, it concerns an electronically actuated shut-off valve system for use in connection with fluid-intake appliances such as washing machines.
2. The Background Art
It will be appreciated that conventional clothes washing machines are usually connected to faucets of a water piping system in a building via flexible intercoupling conduit or hose. Two hoses are typically used for hot and cold water, respectively. Users open the faucets of the piping system when the washing machine is installed, often leaving the faucets open throughout the duration of the washing machine's life. As such, water pressure remains continuously in the hoses.
If the hoses develop a leak or otherwise fail, the water simply floods from the leak into the house or apartment until noticed. It is often half a day or more before such hose failures are noticed, resulting in extensive water damage to the household interior, especially carpets and wallboard. Wallboard damage is particularly extensive when the washing machine resides on a second level or higher in the building.